The Right Love
by Blood And Ink
Summary: People are influenced too easily. People don't know that what they are looking for is right in front of them. People's lives just sometimes suck in the end. Whatever the outcome, Sakura got her happy ending.


**Also this is in Sakura P.O.V. And Normal P.O.V. Ok? READ ON AND REVIEW!!! WE EVEN GOT A SUPRISE IN THE END! Sakura has to with hold the pain of Sasu liking Karin-chan.**

**Angie (Blood): I had this in a folder so I decided to post this back up. I edited it and added some things, but it is still Angie (Blood) [and] Nikki's (Ink) story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Originally done: 2008  
**

-

The Right Love

-

Oneshot

By: Blood and Ink

-

_**I confess:**_

_**He wants to stay best friends**_

"_I really like her, Sakura, but I don't know what to do", Sasuke told her, looking at the pond in front of the two teenagers._

_The boy confessing is the handsomest of all. His black sleek hair with a tint of blue, standing in the most unusual defying gravity way, sticking out in the back, yet letting long black with blue tints bangs face his pale clear face. His pale face, long yet normal nose, right under the darkest mysteries blackest eyes. He wore a midnight blue polo, with the finest pair of jeans, that showed his cute but yet was baggy. He also wore a bracelet with the engravement 'Midnight Sun'. _

"_Confess?" Sakura said quietly. Her long pink hair hiding her emerald eyes, reaching down to her waist. She wore simple jeans, with five different belts, a ripped white off sleeveless tank top, that ended mid section. Her feet had on blue sandals and on her right wrist, she had a bracelet that said Sunny Moon._

_**  
He tells me all his secrets**_

"_And then in my dream, she takes off my shirts, and starts to lick down, and I'm running my hands through her soft nice black hair an-" I block his words out, it's too hard to bare._

_**  
I can't tell him mine  
My secrets are about him**_

"_Sakura are you listening?" Sasuke asked, his usual dark emotionless eyes, filled with concern._

"_Yea, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered back._

"_Maybe I'm telling you too many secrets, it will explode your brain", Sasuke teased her._

"_Ha ha", Sakura sarcastically replied._

"_Tell me some of your boy secrets"."Sasuke told her._

"_I can't really, I'm not into anyone", Sakura told her, Sasuke nodded._

_**  
He tells me his girl troubles  
I wanna be his girl troubles**_

"_She notices me, but I'm to shy to ask her out, she was beautiful today in her outfit." Sasuke dreamily said, he only shows emotions around Naruto and me, will Karin also see this side of him?_

_**  
He's love sick  
Not with me**_

_It's 12:34 pm, and I'm currently watching Fullmetal Alchemist on channel 54, with a tub of vanilla ice cream._

"_Saku, I don't love you, I'm sorry,I don't like anyone yet." A 12 year old Sasuke told a 12 year old Sakura._

"_Ok, Well I got to go." Sakura turned and ran._

_Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi all shook their heads at Sasuke through the window with sad faces, Sasuke never saw them._

_She didn't come back or talk to any of them for two months, and even at that she was still distant._

_I had a crush back then, now I'm in love, will things change?_

_**  
****I'm love sick  
With him**_

"_Damn it!" I throw the ice cream at the door. I finally broke down, I held out longer than I expected. I'm still pathetic....she's... "She's pretty, smart, and everything I'm not."_

"_She wasn't there when Mikoto-chan got into the accident, her 2 months of recuperation", I leaned on the couch. Anything to make me feel better._

_**I'm sick  
Of love**_

"_I'M SICK OF IT!" Sakura screamed her hand smashing down on the glass small coffee table. Glass scattered everywhere, some embedding in her skin. Red warm substance flew down her leg, where a shard ripped through the skin. The Sunny Moon bracelet flew to the ground, and in it's place was a shard. It cut thought the metal bracelet, making it official. _

_**  
He's sick  
Of me**_

"_Is it true, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. His breath coming out, rough pants._

"_What is true?" Sakura replied._

"_You love me?"_

"_S-s-Sasuke." Everything she feared was happening. How was she going to survive without her midnight sun?._

"_No, You're no more my Sakura", Sasuke said, his eyes hardened by betrayal. She couldn't trust him, so he couldn't trust her, in his palm laid his bracelet, their friendship- broken._

_**I don't know  
What to do**_

"_One of our little reminders that we were close, we were one, we were un-seperatable", Sakura whispered. His midnight sun bracelet in her palm, she ignored the warm red blood around her, _

"_That now, that bond, wasn't made to be". And just like that she let it fall next to her bracelet; in the blood walking away with the same pain she'll have to endure everyday._

_**  
He's love sick  
With her**_

_Two weeks, two long weeks. He finally asked her out. Two weeks that finally ended- that meant he was untouchable, out of her reach. Sakura couldn't stop the memories._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_He's such a bastard."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Your no more my Sakura."_

"_S-s-Sasuke-"_

_**I hate her  
She hates me**_

"_Don't go near my Sasuke-kun!" Karin spluttered. Her and her posse had Sakura cornered in the girls bathroom._

"_He is no one's," Sakura stood against her._

"_He's my boyfriend, your ex-friend, keep away or else", Karin popped her bubble gum in Sakura's face, walking away, making sure to show her back to Sakura._

_**  
But for the wrong reasons  
Not because she's jealous**_

"_I hate you." Karin told me, smirking._

"_I hate you too." Sakura replied emotionless walking away, past Sasuke, past Karin, past her old friends. I hate you because you have something I want, Sakura's heart screamed, pounding against her chest._

_**  
She thinks I'm a loser  
I think she's a bitch**_

"_LOSER!" Karin screamed, her neck top covered in ketchup._

"_Bitch." I muttered, walking away, yet again. That's all I think I can do, walk away._

_**  
She isn't in love with him  
And yet she goes**_

"_I love you too, Zaku", Karin said in her cell phone._

_I stayed crouched, behind the wall. I'm not going to interfere. _

"_What are you doing Haruno?" Sasuke came to me._

_**TELL HIM, **"Nothing" ,**TELL THE TRUTH** , Just chilling" ,**HE'LL BE YOURS** ,"Karin is in there if you're looking for her."_

_And just like that, I walk away._

_**  
****On and On  
I'm love sick**_

_**With him**_

"_She's so self-disgracing", Karin whispered to Ino._

"_I know." _

"_She's so love sick, with someone, who is so out of her league", Karin laughed. Ino laughed with her._

_And just like that, Sakura walked away._

_**  
****He's sick  
Of me**_

"_Get out, I'm sick of you."_

"_P-please-"_

"_I hate you."_

"_I LOVE YOU"!_

"_I never want to see you again."_

"_You're my only one...Sasuke."_

_**  
Were sick  
For the wrong reasons **_

"_I'm sick of you." **"I'm sick of you."**_

_Two places, two phrases, said at the same time, but not meaning a damn thing, just a load of bull crap._

"_**I love you." He said. His dark hair wet from his shower, the white t-shirting doing no justice to his sculpted chest. Deep collarbones and wide shoulders perfectly matching his figure, clad in blue boxers.**_

"_**I love you too," Her hair ,now even, reached her wide hips. She only wore her husband's work shirt, her long, pale, bare legs showing seductively. Her lips curved upwards, a smile filled with content. She laid next to her husband, snuggling into his side as his hand gently rubbed the small bump in her stomach.**_

_**The small bump held their future, of happiness, frustration, and love. Each one with unique looks.**_

_**The first one: dark black hair with dark eyes, a carbon copy of his life giver. **_

_**The second one: Violetish dark hair with the same dark eyes of her brother and life giver.**_

_**The third one; the smallest. Dark blue tinted black hair and the brightest turquoise eyes – the same as his mother..**_

_**So there they laid, a family of 5, with their father Uchiha Sasuke and their mother, Uchiha Sakura.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_**H-hello? May I have some money, to get treatment?" A woman asked, she looked very old for her age.**_

"_**What kind of treatment?" A old looking tough guy asked.**_

"_**....A...HIV." With that said, the door shut against her face.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**And that my friends is how Karin ended up.**


End file.
